The Amestris Public Education Act: Fullmetal Attends High School
by beltloop
Summary: Set after episode 31, the Fuhrer passes a law that says all children must attend school, including Edward Elric. He has to get along and learn with the other kids, and still be the savior of Amestris at the same time. When the Promise Day rolls around, will Edward be prepared? Or will Wrath's plans to hold Edward back succeed? Not AU. EdxWinry, Parental RoyEd. Still in progress.
1. Not Calling You 'Dad'

**_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist._**

Edward Elric woke up to discover a messenger at the door of his military dorm. He carried a note with an order for the Fullmetal Alchemist to report to Colonel Mustang in his office at 1100 hours.

* * *

Edward kicked open the door to Mustang's office (ignoring Alphonse's cry of "Brother!"), crossing his arms, "What is it this time, bastard? Another mission? I don't have time!"

Mustang was frowning. That wasn't a good sign. Usually, he'd reply with a comment on Edward's height, or just ignore Edward's ramblings and go on with what he was saying, but Mustang just sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair.

"Fullmetal, I know. We have an issue," Mustang gestured to the couch, "Take a seat."

Edward was startled by the Colonel's mood and did what he was told.

Mustang lifted up a thick folder and tossed it to Edward, "The Fuhrer passed a new law over the weekend. The Amestris Public Education Act. All children ages 6-17 must attend school to get an education. No exceptions."

"WHAT?" Edward caught the folder and dropped it onto the couch, "School? I have to go to school? I'm in the military! I should get excused! I have shit to do! I can't waste my time at school!"

Mustang glared at the boy, "Edward, I completely agree. But you have to go. You'll find all the information you need in the folder. I have been trying to find a loophole all morning, but there isn't one."

Edward abruptly stood up, picking up and waving the folder at Alphonse, "What about Alphonse! He can't go to school in his armor! This isn't fair!"

"I spoke with the headmaster about getting a private teacher for Alphonse because of his condition. You, however, have no excuse. I'm sorry, Fullmetal."

"No excuse?! I've got a good, solid lead here! I have to find May Chang! Take me to the Fuhrer. I need to talk to him."

"Brother, calm down!"

"Edward," Mustang growled, "Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"Take me to him!"

"I can't do that, Edward."

Edward let out a frustrated shriek and turned on his heel, stomping out of Mustang's office with Alphonse following closely behind. He clutched the folder in his automail hand as he found his way to Fuhrer Bradley's office. He pushed the door open and went right past the secretary.

"Sir? Uh, sir, you don't have an appointm-," the secretary tried.

"Bradley, what is the meaning of this?" Edward threw the folder onto the Fuhrer's desk. The Fuhrer in question was standing, turned around, and facing the window behind his chair. Alphonse hesitantly stayed in the doorway.

"Ah, Fullmetal. It's a pleasure to see you this morning. And the meaning of what, might I ask?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Me and Al having to attend school," Edward glowered at the man.

"It's nothing personal, Major. I just think that all young people should be able to have an education," Bradley nodded.

"Talk to my face, dammit! I should be omitted! I'm in the military! I don't have time for this!"

Bradley half turned to face Edward, showing his silhouetted profile and fixing his merciless eye on the blonde, "Oh, yes. I am well aware of your activities as of late. Perhaps going to school will give you a healthy break?"

Edward froze. He had almost forgotten that the man he was talking to was none other than Wrath. Of course Wrath would want to distract him from his missions. He had already taken away all of Mustang's men, holding Riza as hostage. Why wouldn't he want to hold Edward back also?

Steaming, Edward glared at Bradley, "This won't hold me back."

"I'm sure it won't," He chuckled, waving a hand dismissively at the boy, "Go along now, I have more important things to do. Good luck at school. If you have any questions or concerns, I suggest you take it up with your guardian."

Edward snatched back his folder from the desk and deliberately left without saluting; slowly dragging his feet back to Mustang's office. Alphonse whimpered at Ed's foul mood.

Wait.

_Guardian_? Edward was never aware of anyone taking guardianship over Al and him. He couldn't think of anyone who would do it besides Teacher or Pinako, but they're all the way in Dublith and Risembool.

He entered Mustang's office less violently this time as he thought about who the guardian was, actually using the doorknob to open the door.

"Well?" The Colonel looked up from his paperwork, raising an eyebrow.

"The asshole did it to slow me down; to distract me," Edward grumbled, "But you already knew that. He told me to talk to my guardian if I had any problems. You know anything about that?"

Mustang looked uneasy as he considered Edward's question, "When you joined the military, you were under aged. It was required for you to have parental or guardian consent. I applied for your guardianship and got it. So, I suppose I would be your guardian."

Alphonse squeaked and Edward gaped.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alphonse said exasperatingly.

Mustang shrugged, "It was irrelevant. It hasn't mattered until now. I suppose I'm stuck in this with you."

Edward glared at him, "I'm not calling you 'Dad'."

"I never expected you to," Mustang grumbled, "I suggest you read what's in the folder."

Edward huffed, slouching down in the couch. He opened the crinkled folder.

Apparently, he'll be attending Central High School. It will be required he take a placement exam and purchase a school uniform before school starts the next week. He'll need to purchase a number of books and school supplies depending on his schedule, which he'll get after his placement exam has been looked over.

Edward pulled out a thick booklet, "Student Code and Conduct," he read out loud, "Fuck." There were a lot of rules. He flipped through the pages, skimming them.

"Do I really have to do all this shit?"

Mustang nodded, "I already looked through it all. I'll be taking you to the school tomorrow to do the placement exam. Though, I don't know how we'll get a uniform small enough to fit you."

He didn't.

He did.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T ATTEND HIGH SCHOOL!?"

"Calm down, Fullmetal. I didn't say that," Mustang smirked, "I'll be by to pick you up at 0900 hours. Be awake and be presentable."

Edward fumed, snatching the folder and standing up.

"C'mon, Al, we needa get going."

"Yes, brother," Alphonse stood up.

Edward glared over his shoulder at Mustang as they left the room and started walking to the library, "I can't believe I actually have to go to school. We haven't been to public school since Teacher took us. This really is going to suck, isn't it?"

Alphonse was silent.

"Al?" Edward looked up at his brother.

"Ed, just be grateful you can actually go to school," Al said quietly, "I can't."

Edward swallowed as he felt a pang of guilt go through him, "Oh, Al, I didn't mean-"

"No, brother. It's okay, just promise you'll actually try? Make friends and do well, you know? For me?"

_Fuck_. "Yeah, Al. For you," Edward looked down as his feet as they kept walking, "It's not going to be easy, though."

"I know. I'll help you study if you ever need it though."

"Thanks, Al," Edward smiled, "Who knows if I'll even need it. I'm more concerned about the kids."

Alphonse giggled, "Ed, you're a kid too, you know. Maybe this _will _be good for you."

"I haven't been a kid since I took the state alchemy exam," Edward grumbled.

"You're 16 and you don't even know anyone your age."

"I don't need to know anyone my age, either," Ed snapped.

"Brother," Alphonse scorned.

"And I'm not going to follow any of their damned rules either."

"Brother!"

"Whatever. Let's not talk about it right now. We needa focus on Alkahestry. There has to be a reason why they could use their alchemy when no one else could. Lets just get to the library, okay? We'll worry about school tomorrow."

Alphonse nodded as they picked up their pace.

**_A/N: Please leave a review! Thanks. :) And is there anything you guys would like to see happen in this fic? I'd love to hear your opinions and such. I'll try to update as much as I can with my two other stories. _**


	2. Outcast Himself

_**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

_**A/N: Sorry about the baby chapter. It was appropriate. **_

He has school tomorrow.

Major Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, _Hero_ of the _People_, has to go to high school in the morning. How fucking ridiculous.

The legend in question was currently tossing and turning in his bed. He couldn't get his eyes to stay shut and he couldn't stop his thoughts from racing. His school uniform was thrown on his chair and his eyes wouldn't stop wandering over to it.

Edward smirked as he remembered the look on Mustang's face when the uniform he was handed was medium sized. Priceless. But there was no way in hell he was going to put on that atrocious thing in the morning…

He had taken the placement exam. It consisted of mathematics, science, English, and history. It was strange how his schedule played out. Edward was a genius in math and science, of course. He'd actually managed to skip into senior classes. But when it came to English and history, he was a grade level sophomore. It was kind of embarrassing, really. Maybe he would take Alphonse up on that tutoring thing.

Speaking of Alphonse, they found out how to get him a private teacher. He'd be homeschooled. It took them a lot of asking around to see who'd be willing to do it, but in the end, Sheska volunteered. They seemed like a perfect match, and Alphonse was all for it.

He was not worried about Alphonse doing well. He was not worried about himself doing well in his classes. What he was worried about, was the other kids. The last time Edward had been in public school was when he was 10 and he lived in Risembool with Alphonse, Winry, and Pinako. When Teacher took them in she privately taught them in her own home. When Ed joined the military his formal education stopped.

Edward and Alphonse lived a very isolated childhood, he supposed. He never had friends when he lived with Teacher. It was very true that besides Winry and Ling, Edward didn't know anyone else his age. Honestly, he didn't even know how to talk to them. It was hard to hold an intelligent conversation with people his age, and petty gossip and chit chat didn't appeal to him.

Edward didn't even consider himself 16. He had lost all rights to childhood and being a teenager when he joined the military. From the moment Edward became a state alchemist, he had been around adults and military people. He had accepted that and didn't think twice about it. He was indifferent about it all. He didn't require friends or going out or anything. He had Alphonse and Alphonse was all he needed. And with that, he was busy as hell trying to get his brother's body back. He really, _really_, didn't have time for all this "Father" shit, let alone high school.

Another concern of Edward's; would people know who he was? Would they know him at first glace, or when they figure out his name? Did he want them to? How would he be treated? Like a freak? A hero? Definitely not like a regular kid. Would they outcast him or include him in things? Maybe he'll just outcast himself and keep quiet, talking on an only need-to-know basis. Sit alone, eat alone, be alone. Alphonse wouldn't like it, though.

Edward sighed as he rolled onto his back and stared up at the bare ceiling. He wanted to scream. He was anxious and nervous and excited and terrified, all at the same time. He wished that he could stop thinking and worrying. He'd really much rather sleep. If he didn't fall asleep soon, Alphonse was going to wake Edward up very unpleasantly.

_"Brother," Alphonse glowered, "If you don't wake up in the morning, I'm going to call Winry and tell her that you broke your automail arm again."_

Edward shuddered. He really did not want to be lectured and screeched at by Winry in the early morning. Though, he hadn't heard from the girl in a while. He grinned at the thought of Winry having to attend school just like him, but in Risembool with all the hicks and farmers' kids. Winry was just going to _love_ that. Maybe he should write to her every once in a while…

Before he knew it, Edward's eyes had drooped and he was drifting off to sleep.

**_Leave a review? :)_**


	3. Not A Morning Person

_**I do not own Fullmetal**__**Alchemist.**_

"Brother, wake up! It's time for school!" Alphonse sang.

Edward turned towards the wall and pulled his blanket up over his head.

"Don't make me call Winry!"

Ed huffed and ripped his blankets off, sitting up in his bed, "Food," he grumbled, smelling the slight aroma of bacon.

"Already ahead of you, just get ready for school!"

Alphonse left his brother alone in his room. Edward swung his legs over to the side of the bed and sat, eyeing the clock on the wall. It was 5am. The Colonel never made him get up this early for anything and Edward mentally cursed Bradley for it.

Reluctantly, he pulled on a robe, grabbed his towel and toothbrush, and slipped out the door of their dorm to visit the bathroom down the hall. It seemed that soldiers were actually awake at this time of the morning, which shouldn't have surprised Edward as much as it did. When Edward was usually awake, no one else was still here. Men were scattered around the hallway, entering and leaving the bathroom, talking to each other, and doing what guys do. He sure hoped he wouldn't run into anyone, he really wasn't in the mood.

He slipped into the fairly populated bathroom and started to relieve himself when suddenly, "Ed!"

Edward grudgingly turned his head to find a certain Sergeant Denny Brosh using the urinal beside him. Ed greeted the man through his teeth, "Hey, Sergeant."

"What are you doing up so early? I never see you in here!" Denny was grinning. How could someone be so cheerful so early in the morning?

"None'a your business," Edward grumbled, turning from the urinal and going to the sink.

Denny followed him, "Oh, c'mon, you can tell me!"

Edward started brushing his teeth, trying to ignore him.

"You going to school or something?" He joked.

Edward spit toothpaste all over the mirror.

"My god, you are." Denny stared at Edward with wide eyes, "_You_ actually have to go to school?"

"Shut the hell up," Edward growled, continuing to brush his teeth. Denny started laughing and Edward was getting more and more pissed by the second.

"I didn't know you went to school! I always forget how young you really are!"

Edward's eye twitched, "It's that new public education law shit. Today's my first day, now will you fuck off?" He snapped, "I'm not a morning person."

The Sergeant didn't seem at all affected by Edward's harsh language and just chuckled, "Good luck at school, Ed!" He turned and left the bathroom, waving over his shoulder.

Edward felt his head throb as he stepped into a shower stall and disrobed. He turned the hot water on and started scrubbing himself, careful of his automail. The talking in the bathroom seemed to get louder as he was in the shower, but he tuned it out. He washed his hair and turned the shower off, dabbing himself dry with the towel before putting the robe back on and stepping out.

The whole bathroom was instantly silent and everyone was looking somewhere other than Edward. Edward wrung his hair out and suspiciously eyed a group of four guys by the sinks as they avoided looking at him.

He chose to ignore it all and picked up his towel and toothbrush, heading out of the bathroom. He was almost out the door when a deep voice called out to him, "Have a great day at school, sweetie!" It was followed by lots of men snickering.

Edward froze. He then slowly turned around and glowered at the room, "Who said that?"

The men ignored him and kept laughing. Edward snarled, going to the nearest guy and picking his scrawny ass clear off the floor by his collar. He shoved him into the wall, "Do you know who said that?"

The man shook his head, trying to suppress laughter. Edward pushed harder and the man stopped laughing, "Hey, kid, it was just a joke!"

"Who said it?" Edward narrowed his eyes.

The guy seemed a little nervous, but pointed at a really buff man by the sink, who was laughing along with three equally as huge men. Edward let the guy he was pinning go, and the guy slid down the wall onto his ass.

Edward stomped over to the man that the scrawny guy pointed out and stopped in front of him. He glared up at the man and acknowledged the guy's three friends circle around him.

"Go on, little boy, run off to school," The man's deep voice chuckled and Edward recognized it indeed as the man who teased him in the first place. Ed really was not in the mood for taking shit, so he punched the brute in the face with his flesh hand. The guy didn't even flinch, but his laughter died and he stared down at Edward with steel in his eye. The man's friends seemed to be ready to defend, but the man simply held up a hand to halt them.

"Did you just hit me?" The man peered down at Edward.

Edward shrugged, lifting the hand he punched the man with and shaking it out a little, "I _think_ so, but I'm not too sure."

The huge guy growled irritatingly at Ed's smartass response, "I could get you in trouble for that, what rank are you anyway?"

"Probably higher ranking than you."

The man's eyes flashed in anger and before he knew it, Edward was flying across the bathroom after being punched in the face. He slid on the floor and hit the wall.

Edward clenched his eyes shut and groaned, "It's too early for this." He felt a metallic taste pool in his mouth and he spit out blood. His lip was definitely busted. Regardless, he brought himself up to his feet and glared at the man who was now laughing down at him along with his friends. He marched himself over to the man and sucker punched him right in the jaw with a fist full of metal. The man's head flew back and he collapsed. His friends lunged at Edward, who tightened his bathrobe before promptly kicking all of their asses.

* * *

Edward tried silently as possible to slip into the dorm room without alerting Alphonse that he was back, but of course his little brother was right there waiting for him.

"Brother, you've been gone for- What happened!?" Alphonse leaped towards Edward, indicating to his busted lip.

"Nothin', don't worry about it," Edward shrugged Alphonse off, "Just got in a little brawl in the bathroom."

"Brother," Alphonse scorned, "You can't get in fights like that. Especially not at school! You'll get in trouble, and remember what the Colonel said he'd do if you got in trouble? He'd prevent you from going to the library!"

Edward rolled his eyes, walking past his little brother. Even if the bastard did restrict his library access, he'd still find a way to get books. He went in his room and closed his door behind him.

"Oh!" Alphonse yelled through the door, "You need to hurry! School starts at 6:30, remember?"

"What time is it?"

"5:36"

_Shit_. Edward hurriedly stripped off his bath robe and started pulling on his uniform while simultaneously brushing his hair and looking for socks. He lost his balance while trying to put on pants and tripped, falling in front of his bed, under which he found a pair of socks, "Aha!" He slipped on the socks while he was down and jumped back up. He shimmied the slacks up his thighs and threaded a belt through the loops, buckling it up as he reached for the rest of his clothes. He was going to be late; he swore as he finished dressing and stood in front of the mirror.

The uniform was rather simple. It consisted of a white, collared button down shirt, blue/grey jacket, light grey slacks, black shoes, and a burgundy tie. It would have looked very nice if anyone other than Edward was wearing it. The tie wasn't done and was hanging from the collar, the buttons on the shirt were misaligned, and the slacks were hanging off his hips and pooling around his ankles. Edward couldn't care less and sprung from his room to the kitchen. He grabbed a handful of bacon from a plate on the counter and some toast and was about to leap out of the door before he was caught by the back of the shirt by Alphonse.

"Brother! You look awful!" Alphonse spun him around and started unbuttoning his shirt. Edward growled, "Al, I'm gonna be late…"

"It'll just take a second!" The thick leather fingers couldn't maneuver the buttons quickly, so Edward took over and Alphonse switched to tying the tie. Edward had never learned to tie a tie, he never had reason to. How his brother could, who the hell knew. Edward finished with the buttons and hiked his slacks up over his hips. Alphonse tightened the tie and Edward almost choked, "Oops, sorry!"

Edward glared up at his brother, "You're killing me, Al," He wrestled himself out of Alphonse's grasp and grabbed the bag with his books in it before bounding out the door.

_**A/N: Please leave a review! And is there anything you guys want to happen on the first day of school? **_


	4. Ms Armstrong

_**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

_**A/N: Okay, I know this isn't going to be how an actual school was like in the early 1900's, but bare with me? Also, the schedule I'm using is that Edward will have four classes a day, every day for a whole semester, and then all of his classes will switch.**_

Gnawing on bacon, Edward bounded through the busy streets of central. He still couldn't believe how many people were awake at this time in the morning, and he kept bumping into them in his hurry. He regretted turning down Mustang's offer for a ride as the school was a good hour from the military dorms on foot. He was making good time, though he was going to be late nevertheless. After he finished his breakfast, he started braiding his still-wet hair back. Last minute, he slipped on a pair of white gloves.

Finally, about 45 minutes later, Edward stood in front of the school, trying to catch his breath. The three story building was a huge, mundane, bricked block with narrow windows littering the walls. He wouldn't ever admit it, but he was a little intimidated. Stepping towards it, he felt a whole new set of nerves hit him. There were a few kids walking around, but as Edward heard a loud bell ring, they seemed to panic and scatter into the building. Edward swallowed nervously as he assumed that he was now officially late. His feet took him to the main doors, where he pushed them open. There were a few stray kids lingering in the hall, but they paid Edward no mind.

Edward dug through his bag, looking for his schedule. He found it and pulled it out. His first class was Algebra II with Mr. Henry Collins in room 227. Was he supposed to know where that was?

Edward grumbled to himself as he started to walk through the bland, white halls. There were doors every few feet with bronze nameplates and room numbers on the wall beside them. He noted that all the rooms on the first floor started with the 100's, so he assumed that his class was on the second floor.

As Edward searched for a stairwell, he passed a tall, muscled boy with a buzz cut. The boy snickered as Edward passed him. Was it obvious how lost he was?

"Freshman," the boy sneered mockingly.

Edward paused, bristling. He knew that he probably shouldn't get into a fight, but like the events from the bathroom played out, he was not in the mood to take shit from anyone. He slowly turned around and looked the kid in the eye, "I'm a junior."

The kid's eyebrows shot up and he full out laughed, "You're a junior?" He laughed more, gripping at his stomach, "You're so short!"

"Who're you calling so short he still looks like a middle schooler!?" Edward snapped, trying to keep his fisted hands at his side. Edward's reaction only made the kid laugh even more and Edward pushed the kid against the wall, clapped his hands, and placed them on each side of the boy's head. The alchemy rushed from his hands into the wall, fastening loosely around the boy's wrists so that if he tried hard enough, he could get out. Edward smiled and stepped away, admiring his handy work.

"Hey! What the fuck! You can't use alchemy at school!" The boy struggled against the restraints and spit at Edward's feet.

"I just did," Edward stuck his tongue out childishly, continuing on his merry way.

* * *

Edward finally found a stairwell after a few turns in the hall. He was feeling a lot more confident after his encounter with the boy in the hall and quickly located room 227. He hesitated before knocking on the door. It was a good half a minute before an obese, middle aged man opened the door, and the wait had him feeling anxious.

"Ah," the man whom Edward assumed was Mr. Collins drawled, "You must be Edward, find a seat." He gestured for Edward to come through the door and then closed the door behind him.

Edward looked around the room. There was a black board and a long table at the front, and then about 20 desks holding half-asleep teenagers. There was a lone desk in the back of the room without an occupant, so Edward made his way to the desk and sat, putting his bag down beside him. All of the kids around him didn't even look at him, as most of their heads were down on their desks, probably asleep. His lack of sleep suddenly catching up with him, he noticed that Mr. Collin's didn't seem to care about the abundance of sleeping teenagers in his classroom, so Edward thought that he might as well rest his head and join the party.

* * *

He was jolted awake by a loud noise and his eyes snapped open, hands ready to clap. Blinking, he realized that he was not actually in a troublesome situation, just that the bell had rung and students were lazily getting out of their chairs. A few students stopped and looked strangely at the battle-ready Edward, who proceeded slightly blush in embarrassment.

Edward rubbed his eyes and grabbed his bag, joining the swarm of students pushing their way out of the door. He pulled his schedule back out to see which class he was attending next and gaped at the name of his teacher. He had art with a Catherine Armstrong in room 208. _Armstrong?_ Edward inwardly panicked. He didn't know if his teacher was related to the major, he didn't even know if the major had any siblings. What if she was his mother!? Edward cringed at the thought while making his way through the crowded hallways. What would a female Armstrong even look like? Edward imagined the equivalence of Alex Louis Armstrong, but in a busty dress and long hair. His eyes burned at the mental image, and he braced himself as he got to the classroom.

The door was wide open, so he cautiously stepped inside. The room had a dozen easels standing in a semicircle and a blackboard in the front of the room. It read 'Ms Armstrong' in delicate cursive. She's not married, so that strikes out the possibility of her being the major's mother. There were three students already in the room, two standing by easels. There was a short, dorky, brunette girl; a lean, tall boy with black hair; and a small pretty girl with long, blonde hair. Edward decided to take the easel next to the black haired boy and sat down on the stool carefully, still on edge about meeting his teacher.

Gradually, the class filled up and the bell rang, startling Edward again. It seemed this class was more awake than his last one because a light chatter filled the room. Edward was wondering when the teacher was going to show up when the pretty little blonde girl stood up by the board. She looked really nervous and unsure of herself as she tried to capture the class' attention.

"Excuse me," she murmured softly, but no one seemed to hear her except Edward, who felt a little sorry for her. She repeated herself, but slightly louder and the chatter started to fade. She smiled shyly at the class before greeting them in her tiny voice, "Uh, hi! I'm Ms. Armstrong, and welcome to my art class," she paused. Edward stared wide-eyed at her. _Okay, _he thought, _just because her name is Armstrong, doesn't mean—_"The artistic technique that I'll be teaching you this semester has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!"

Edward was the epitome of shock as he heard the signature line. He couldn't believe his luck, being placed in a class taught by the major's sister. And she was… _Cute!?_ Edward was either hallucinating or had gone completely insane.

Ms. Armstrong seemed to be startled at Edward's facial expressions because she stopped her talking to look at him with her big, green eyes, "Um, are you okay?" She asked bluntly. Some kids snickered.

Edward blinked, realizing he was staring. He excessively nodded his head, "Yeah, sorry. Are you by any chance related to Alex Louis Armstrong?"

At the mention of Alex's name, her whole mood seemed to change and she smiled sincerely, looking proud, "Alex is my older brother! Do you know of him?"

Edward chuckled, "You could say that. I didn't know he had any siblings. I see him at work sometimes, though. He's a…_interesting_ man."

The students in the class tuned into their conversation, interested as Ms. Armstrong replied in her tiny voice, "Oh, we have 3 other sisters, Strongine, Amue, and Olivier," cocking her head curiously, she asked, "If you don't mind me asking, um, where do you work?"

_Olivier,_ Edward thought the name sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Disregarding it, he didn't really feel like lying about his occupation, so he laughed halfheartedly, "I'm in the military." He did not notice the students gawking at him.

"Oh!" Ms. Armstrong suddenly lit up like a light bulb, "You're Edward Elric! I knew I recognized you from somewhere," She giggled softly, "Alex talks about you all the time."

At the sound of Edward's name, the whole class seemed to erupt in excited babble. Knowing it was all about him, Edward only heard bits and pieces of what was being said, but he felt all the stares and it made him feel kind of uncomfortable. He shifted on his stool self consciously.

The lean boy with hair as black as Mustang's scooted over to him, "Wow, so you're really Edward Elric? Like, the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Edward stiffly nodded. "Wow," he repeated admiringly, "So, why are you in school?"

Resisting the urge to snap at the boy and be rude, he simply let out a little laugh, "It's a long story?"

The boy seemed to accept that answer and held out his right hand, "Well, I'm Benjamin Faulkner. You can call me Ben, though." Edward accepted his hand and shook it, and Ben gasped, "Holy shit! Your arm really is automail!"

Students swarmed around them and Edward was caught off guard as Ben pushed up the sleeve of Edward's shirt to reveal his automail arm. He wanted to push the boy off, but he knew the kid didn't have bad intentions. It was just odd, being poked and prodded at by overly excited teenagers when his automail was revealed, as opposed to being subject to repulsed stares and rude accusations.

Poor young Catherine Armstrong couldn't get control over her class for the rest of the period.

_**A/N: Please leave a review!**_


End file.
